Efecto Mariposa (version alterna)
by Fabiobronyapplespikeyshy
Summary: En una realidad alternativa, donde la imprudencia de Lincoln no fue solo una fantasía, Lincoln debe enmendar su error para volver a tener a sus hermanas de nuevo, sin embargo, le sera difícil recuperarlas en las condiciones en que todas se encuentran, Lincoln debe confesar su error y disculparse por lo que hizo aun sabiendo las consecuencias de lo que pueda pasar.
1. Chapter 1

* **Holiwis amigos, que tal, espero que bien, les traigo mi primera historia de loud house, espero que les guste, estuve pensando en esto desde hace semanas, un resumen, esta es una dimensión alterna donde sí hizo efecto lo ocurrido en efecto mariposa, no sé si va a gustarles, pero cualquier error pueden comunicármelo, así que sin más preámbulos, comenzamos***

Era un bello día soleado en royal Woods, el aire sopla, los pájaros cantan, las hojas caen, todo va perfecto, excepto por cierto niño de 11 años con cabello blanco quien estaba en el patio de su casa echado en el suelo…

-¿Que me paso? –Pregunto el niño de cabellera blanca mientras se levantaba del césped de su jardín -¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿No me comió Lily? –Lincoln estaba confundido ya que lo último que recordaba fue que Lily estuvo a punto de comérselo, pero sin embargo-

Hace dos dias

Lily estaba por comerse a Lincoln luego de verlo como un rico caramelo

-¡No me comas! –suplicaba Lincoln antes de ser comido por la bebe gigante que era su hermana menor-

-¡Rico! –Exclamo Lily con voz grave mientras estaba a punto de comerse a Lincoln-

Lincoln cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, mientras que por su mente no dejaba de echarse la culpa, Lily casi se lo come, hasta que vio un arcoíris y quiso seguirlo, así que soltó a Lincoln el cual cayo en el patio trasero de su casa, donde actualmente estaba

Actualmente

-¿Q…que fue lo que hice?- pregunto Lincoln muy triste y carcomido por la culpa, en serio le costaba asimilar hasta donde había llegado su descuido-

Lincoln decidió entrar a la casa y ver el desastre, la casa no tenía techo pues Lily se lo quito al sacar a Lincoln para devorarlo, los químicos de Lisa seguían expandiéndose por toda la casa, en cierto momento, queriendo saber por cuanto estuvo dormido, tomo su celular y vio la hora y la fecha:

 _Sábado 11 de junio 08:45h_

¿Había pasado dormido dos días? ¿Cuantos desastres habían ocurrido por su culpa? Estas preguntas pasaban por su mente mientras recordaba que hace dos días había arruinado a toda su familia, salió hacia el pasillo, y lo que vio le partió el corazón más de lo que ya lo tenía… La típica mañana de sábado en la casa loud, se había ido, no estaba ninguna de sus hermanas haciendo alboroto, al contrario estaba silencioso, Lincoln extrañaba los chistes de su hermana Luan, ni las discusiones de Lori y Leni, las gemelas haciendo carreras en autos y saltadores, la música de Luna que era lo que resaltaba, las ecuaciones de Lisa en la pared, los poemas de Lucy, tener a Lynn para correr junto con ella, o Lily quien estaría caminando sin su pañal, las 10 se habían ido, Lincoln fue corriendo a su habitación la cual estaba sin el techo, cerro la puerta, tomo una almohada, se metió debajo de la cama y comenzó a llorar amargamente, pues, había cambiado los destinos de sus 10 hermanas, todo porque no pudo tener más cuidado, ahora el quedaría solo en casa, con la culpa por haber "echado" a sus 10 hermanas de la casa empezó a recordar cada buen momento que tuvo con ellas en el pasado, así como ser sujeto de prueba de experimentos, mayordomo en fiestas de té, saco de boxeo, publico para música, chistes, poemas, pásteles de lodo, y maniquí, sin contar las veces que ayudaba a Lori a arreglarse, aunque también se contarían las veces en que veían películas juntos, peleaban por la ultima rebanada de pizza, el punto dulce, cuando tenían piyamadas entre los 11, tenían peleas de almohadas, salón de belleza, compartían secretos, pero nada de eso volvería a pasar, Lincoln siguió llorando, se sentía culpable de su imprudencia y no paraba de decirse tonto a si mismo

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?-decía mientras se molestaba consigo mismo-¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!- empezó a golpearse repetidas veces contra el suelo, pero en ese momento le dio una idea-¡Esperen! Esto no es lo que mis hermanas hubieran querido, así como ellas me han apoyado yo debo apoyarlas a ellas, no importa que tan hundidas están, ellas me necesitan ¡y voy a ayudarlas!- dijo decididamente mientras salía de debajo de su cama y se levantaba poniéndose firme- ¡Es hora de la operación ayudar a mis hermanas para que todo vuelva a la normalidad! Aunque debería pensar en otro nombre más corto para esta operación-Lincoln se puso en marcha, pero al salir de su casa se olvidó de dónde empezar

-Y creo que debo empezar por contarle a Lisa lo que hice- suspiro-Talvez Lisa me odie el resto de su vida cuando se entere- dijo Lincoln cabizbajo-¡Pero debo hacerlo!- Dijo decidido aun sabiendo el riesgo de esta misión

Lincoln se puso en camino hacia donde Lisa con su bici, donde trabajaba actualmente en flip's comida y combustible, aunque esta se encontraba adentro

-Hola Lincoln-Dijo Lisa emocionada aun siendo de pocas emociones-¡Que gusto verte! Adivina que, ¡Me gane un ascenso de repartidora de combustible a gerente general! ¡Ahora administro este lugar y las órdenes las hago yo! Ahora mira tenemos más clientes- Lincoln se quedó impresionado de ver como quedo el lugar , estaba muy limpio, con buen olor, y brillante, estaba tan distraído que había olvidado él porque había llegado ahí en primer lugar- si Lisa es muy súper pero…-

-No sé qué pasaba por mi mente cuando era profesora y científica, esto es mucho mejor, dirigir tu propio negocio bajo tus propias ordenes mientras tu solo estas sentada haciendo las cuentas y planeando como mejorar el lugar y hacer un entorno libre y seguro para tus clientes- dijo Lisa quien al parecer, había obtenido un ascenso en menos de 48 horas-Pero bueno, ¿Que querías decirme?- Lincoln vio la cara de Lisa estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la verdad es que Lisa no sonreía mucho, y verla sonreír ahora era lo mejor , pues si Lisa estaba feliz ¿Por qué quitarle esa felicidad? La verdad Lincoln sabía que esa sonrisa se borraría completamente si Lincoln confesaba, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, así que mejor prefirió no decir nada y callarse-

-Pues amm-Lincoln debía pensar algo que no fuera decirle la verdad pues no toleraría borrar su felicidad- Pues solo quería ver cómo te iba y felicitarte por tu nuevo ascenso-rio nerviosamente- Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir así que ¿hasta luego?- dijo Lincoln nerviosamente-Mucha suerte con tu nuevo trabajo Lisa, yo te apoyo- sonrió Lincoln a su hermana mientras estaba agradecía su apoyo, Lincoln se fue rápidamente al parque para digerir lo que había pasado…

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- nuevamente se preguntó asustado mientras temblaba

 **Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia de loud house, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no sé cómo desarrollare a los personajes en el siguiente capítulo, disculpen las fallas ortográficas, me asegurare de corregirlas en el siguiente cap, la verdad no se me ocurre nada para continuar, ahora que puse a Lisa estando feliz en su trabajo, pero tratare de pensar, no deseo decepcionarlos, espero que les haya gustado, please no me odien, los quiere mucho su amigo Fabio, mucha suerte a todos mis queridos lectores, felices pascuas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLIWIS AMIGOS! He vuelto x mas capítulos, espero que les guste este capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste, y a propósito lo siento x dejarles un suspenso de 3 meses, debido a que había estado distraído para continuar, disfruten la lectura, y cualquier error, sugerencia u opinión pueden ponerla en los reviews, sin mas preámbulos comenzamos:**

Capitulo 2: Culpa

Ese día después de haber visto lo que hizo con sus hermanas, Lincoln se encerró en su habitación y rompió a llorar, lamentándose de haber cambiado el destino de sus hermanas para siempre, al menos eso creía, todavía recordaba lo que había dicho dos días antes de este desastre

 _-Wow! Siempre me pregunte como seria ser hijo único._

Lincoln solo de recordar eso volvió a llorar aunque no por mucho ya que ya no tenia muchas lagrimas, mas tenia ganas de golpearse en la cabeza con un martillo por haber sido tan egocéntrico en ese momento, sin embargo escucho un llamado desde abajo

-Lincoln! Cariño! Hora de cenar!- Grito Rita anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista

Lincoln bajo cabizbajo, igualmente no tenia hambre, pero decidió bajar, sus padres lo dejaron comer con ellos en la mesa de los grandes, puesto que las hermanas no estaban, la cena era lasaña, panqueques y omelettes, de veras que papa se había esmerado en cocinar, para esta cena solo estaban los 3, sin las chicas hasta la cena se sentía solitaria, no se imaginaba que seria el destino de Lily puesto que era la menor, ahora el se sentía como el menor, Lincoln estaba mirando la comida, estaba algo desanimado, sus padres intentaron animarlo

-Lincoln, hijo, se que estas triste porque tus hermanas se fueron pero acéptalo, tarde o temprano iban a irse y seguir con sus vidas, no te desanimes, además tienes mas espacio en la casa para ti solo- dijo el Sr Loud tratando de animar a Lincoln, aunque también le dolía pero trataba de no demostrarlo.

-Cariño, es cierto que te duele que se hayan ido sin decir adiós, pero ellas estarán felices donde están, y podrán venir a visitarnos, eso no te hace feliz?- dijo Rita tratando de aliviar la tensión

-Si, creo- Respondió Lincoln muy triste- Creo que ya no tengo hambre-

-Lincoln! Debes comer algo! No puedes estar así para siempre, anímate, tu eres Lincoln Loud y puedes hacerlo todo divertido! – dijo Rita tratando de que su hijo se sintiera mejor, una vez terminada la cena, Lincoln cepillo sus dientes y se fue a dormir, sin embargo, en el mundo de los sueños de Lincoln:

-Tu arruinaste nuestros destinos rarito, eres de lo peor! – Dijo Lola dentro de su celda en la correccional quien estaba acompañada de Lynn

-Perdedor! Ahora por tu culpa estamos aquí, te juro que cuando salga te golpeare tan fuerte que desearas no haber mentido, arruinaste nuestro destino, por tu culpa no podre volver a jugar

-Y yo no podre volver a participar en mis concursos, me veo horrible!

-Me decepcionaste hermano mayor, no se porque siempre te use como mi ayudante, eres genéticamente un mitómano, no solo eso, me despidieron de aquí porque no soportaban mis buenos cambios, has arruinado mi destino, te desprecio y ya no existes para mi- dijo Lisa estando en la calle algo andrajosa

\- Lincoln literalmente te odio, sin Bobby mi vida ya no tiene sentido y yo que acuse a Leni injustamente, desaparece o te hare un pretzel humano- dijo Lori asustando a Lincoln

\- Ser vampiro por siempre no es divertido Lincoln, ya no tengo hermano- dijo Lucy

\- Por tu culpa, todos me creen una perdedora por ser tan cuidadosa, Lincoln porque me humillaste de esa forma hermano! No me vuelvas a hablar- dijo Lana algo enojada

Luan quien también estaba en la correccional por alterar al orden publico, dijo lo siguiente:

-Por tu culpa estoy aquí Lincoln, esto no es gracioso, sabes que? No volveré a hacer chistes para animarte, Nunca!- dijo Luan enojada

\- Por tus mentiras, Mick Swagger no quiere volver a verme, esto es tu culpa, tu no eres nadie no te quiero volver a ver jamás- dijo Luna hiriendo a Lincoln

Pero Leni fue quien rebalso el vaso

-Lincoln eres un tonto y no sirves para nada, de verdad creíste que ocultarías tu error? Pues te equivocas no hay que puedas ocultar para siempre, por tu culpa ahora no tengo bondad en mi interior, vete antes que… olvídalo solo vete!- dijo Leni, cuyas palabras hicieron llorar a Lincoln aun en su sueño- creías que era tonta, pero el único tonto aquí eres tu, no te me acerques, mira ni siquiera tienes ningún talento, no es extraño que no hayas arruinado tu destino, porque de todas formas no tenias- dijo Leni haciéndolo sufrir mas, esto termino por romper su corazón, y se dio cuenta que en verdad no tenia un talento concreto, entonces el escenario cambio a una habitación oscura y con Lincoln amarrado en una silla, se empezaron a acercar a Lincoln, para hundir su silla con el, en una piscina profunda

-No por favor hermanas! Lo siento no quería hacerlo fue solo un accidente, por favor perdónenme- dijo Lincoln arrepentido

\- Tu no mereces ser nuestro hermano Lincoln- dijo Lynn, quien iba a cortar la cuerda para hacerlo ahogarse

\- Por favor hermanas no me hagan daño, por favor vuelvan a casa ya las extrañaba, por favor no lo volveré a hacer- decía Lincoln llorando y lamentándose arrepentido de haber cometido el mayor error en su vida

\- Buen intento Lincoln, tu siempre dices eso!-

Al final, las chicas cortaron la cuerda, y Lincoln cayo al agua, Lincoln gritaba y lloraba mientras caía

Fin del sueño

Lincoln se despertó de la pesadilla que había tenido, noto que había estado llorando mientras dormía, trataba de asimilar lo que pasaba, esperaba que esa pesadilla estuviera junta con lo de sus hermanas, pero cuando se levanto y fue a ver las habitaciones vacías de las hermanas, noto que no había sido un sueño, todo era tan real, Lincoln quería creer que todo era un sueño, extrañaba a sus hermanas, es cierto que eran algo necias, pero aun así, siempre estaban ahí para el, aunque Lincoln también era necio aveces, pero ellas lo perdonaban siempre después de todo, siempre lo apoyaban y lo querían mucho, así como la noche en que Lincoln soñó que había tenido 10 hermanos y que era una niña, entonces, otra vez Lincoln se levanto decidido, y dijo:

-Sin importar lo que cueste, yo recuperare a mis hermanas, porque yo soy Lincoln Loud el hombre del plan, y sin importar cuan difícil sea, lo hare! Les devolveré a todas la felicidad que tenían, incluyendo a Lucy, les demostrare lo arrepentido que estoy y les diré la verdad, solo espero que me perdonen después que sepan lo que hice- Dijo Lincoln decidido y esta vez no se rendiría por nada, aun conociendo las reacciones que habrán.

 **Bueno amigos, espero haberles dado lo que querían, espero que les haya gustado, perdonen si fue corto pues, esta historia no será muy larga, lo mas entre unos 5 capítulos, agradezco a quienes me dieron su apoyo, no les voy a fallar, a propósito necesito una sugerencia para el tercer capitulo que tratare de estrenarlo rápido, para compensar los 3 meses que los hice esperar, si bien es cierto que mis historias son demasiado empalagosas y cursis, espero darles lo que quieren hasta el final, el siguiente capitulo puede ser acerca de una fiesta, donde las chicas se aburran y tengan cosas mas importantes que hacer y que en el cuarto haya una confrontación después que Lincoln confiesa su error, o puedo hacer el orden al revés, con sus respectivos cambios, bueno cualquier sugerencia pueden dármela, suerte amigos :3 los quiero.**


End file.
